1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve capable of supplying fuel to a multi-valve engine in which each cylinder has a plurality of intake valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a copending U.S. application Ser. No. 211,261 filed in the name of Y. Okamoto et al. on Jun. 24, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,769, relating to the electromagnetic fuel injection valve.
An electromagnetic fuel injection valve for use in a multi-valve engine in which each cylinder thereof has two intake valves is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 61-152765.
The injection valve of the type described above includes: a fuel direction dividing portion disposed downstream from a single injection hole which performs the metering of fuel, with this fuel direction dividing portion being capable of dividing fuel to be injected from an injection hole. Two branch passages are so disposed so as to be inclined with respect to the axis of the valve through which the fuel passes. The main passage disposed upstream of the fuel dividing portion is disposed upstream of the point at which the walls of the branch passages meet; and the shape of the point is designed to have an acute angle so that the fuel injecting angle and the fuel distribution to each of the branch passages is respectively made to correspond to predetermined values.
In the above-described conventional arrangement, the accuracy can be improved such as to uniformalize the fuel distribution from the main passage to the branch passages and to make the amount of fuel distribution be a predetermined value. In addition, the metering accuracy can be improved since the flow of fuel through the main passage is stabilized. On the other hand, since the shape of the fuel stream atomized from the single injection hole is a bar-like shape, the thickness of the film of the fuel particles after passing through the main passage does not become thin and it is difficult to achieve a mean particle diameter of the atomized fuel of 200 .mu.m and below. Further, there is a problem that a portion of the atomized fuel which has been subjected to the restriction of the fuel direction dividing portion is combined with another portion of the atomized fuel which has not been subjected to the restriction, so that the particle diameter of the atomized fuel increases.